


Unguilted

by StaticLuminous



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLuminous/pseuds/StaticLuminous
Summary: How will Gavin Free fit in with a bunch of gang members called Achievement Hunter, a group of highly - trained gang members who will stop at nothing to make money and protect they're members?"What's it like to fall in love with someone who kills other people to make a living?" Gavin asked, looking at the street from the balcony him and Michael were standing on."Pretty thrilling, but also pretty scary at the same time."  Michael said as he looked at the Brit from the corner of his eye. Leaning into Gavin, he looked at the stars and smiled, feeling the other man lightly brush his hand over his finger tips."Good to know." the Brit said as he leaned his head on Michael's.Note: Michael and Lindsay are brother and sister in this story. This is a Michael x Gavin story with other characters dating as well.





	1. (Not A Chapter) Crew Cover Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crew cover names. Just as the title said.

**Crew Cover Names**

 

(Multi-Division)

Gavin Free: Free Bird (Alpha, Switch Shift, Diversion, Fire Bird)

(Omega Division- Communication)

Lindsay Jones: (Omega) Jackle

Ashley Dillard: (Omega) Phoenix

(Diversion Division- Explosive Combat)

Geoff Ramsey: (Diversion) Lighter

Caleb Denecour: (Diversion) Flicker

Ryan Haywood: (Diversion) Greeter

Franco Scarcello: (Diversion) Switcher

(Alpha Division- Physical Combat)

Michael Jones: (Alpha) Tracer

Jack Pattillo: (Alpha) Writer

Jeremy Dooley: (Alpha) Builder

Larry Matovina: (Alpha) Creator

(Switch Shift Division- Combat With Guns)

Matt Bragg: (Switch Shift) Metal Storm

Steffie Hardy: (Switch Shift) Shotgun

Trevor Collins: (Switch Shift) Submachine

Max Bernard: (Switch Shift) Rifle

(Fire Bird Division- Physical Combat With Any Weapon That Is Not A Gun)

Kent Cook: (Fire Bird) Spear Point

Neal Werle: (Fire Bird) Lockback

Andrew Blanchard: (Fire Bird) Shear Blade

Crew Descriptions:

No Division:

A member or members that are not put in a division, has decided not to be in a division, or has not shown an ability of created division, but still has a useful ability.

Multi-Division:

A single member or members who are part of multiple or all divisions and is capable of performing all things necessary to be in any or all divisions and more. Has been both self-taught and taught by another, uses already created methods and self-created methods.

Omega Division:

A single member or members that are in charge of communication (headset and microphones), location (where meetings will be, where fights will take place, where heists and robberies will take place, location of members and their houses, locations of hide-out), navigation (how to get to the places they need to be or how to get to another members house), and escape (how they will get away from the cops such as what vehicles, where to go, what weapons to use, etc.)

Diversion Division:

Team of professional explosive scientists who personally create explosives for each heist and fight that take place. They create Primary Explosives, Low Explosives, High Explosives, and Nuclear Explosives. Commonly they make explosives such as bombs, smoke grenades, colored smoke grenades, gas grenades, and fire grenades.

Alpha Division:

Team of members that are highly-trained in physical combat. Types of combat include: Armed and Unarmed. Know all pressure points of the body, both deadly and non-deadly.

Switch Shift Division:

Team of members trained to be able to use armed combat with every type of gun that exists. Trained in both long and short distance combat.

Fire Bird Division:

Team of members trained in armed combat with any weapon that is not a gun.

Note: Every division is trained in armed and unarmed combat in case there be a time where they need to fight empty handed or with a weapon.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief intro to what Michael and the rest of Achievement Hunter do.

Waking up early in the morning had never been Michael's forte. Especially when he wasn't waking up to anyone beside him in the bed.

Waking up to the sound of his phone ringing, Michael groaned and reached his hand towards his nightstand. Feeling the cool edge of the metal body, he picked it up, answered the call, and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hellooooo?" Michael's voice slurred with an underlying tone of sleep laced with anger. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read, '8:30 am'. 

"MICHAEL! WE HAVE A JOB! COME DOWN TO THE CREW HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!" Geoff screamed before hanging up. Sighing heavily, Michael staggered off his bed and onto the cold tile floor of his mansion. Walking to his closet, he yanked open the doors and grabbed a pair of tight black pants and a black t-shirt. He sat back on his bed and pulled his previous shirt off, pulling the new, clean black shirt on. Standing up, Michael pulled the tight jeans over his boxers and zipped them. He grabbed his phone off the bed and put it in his pocket. He walked out the bedroom door and down the hallway stairs, stopping at the main door to put on his black converse with white rims. Walking out of the main door, Michael made sure to lock it. He walked to his blue, Hyundai Elantra, quietly sliding in the drivers side and turning the car on. Turning to pull out, his phone went off. He pressed "Accept" on his Bluetooth dashboard lay-out.

"Hello, This is Michael speaking." He said as he kept his focus on the road ahead of him. 

"Lindsey should be sending you the location for the next heist. There shoudn't be anyone at the store this early, but be prepared just in case." came Jack's voice over his car stereo. Silently nodding in agreement, Michael hummed a response and ended the call. Looking at his dash, he saw a notification pop up that said, "Directions to" with the name of the store in all capital letters. Pressing "Directions" on the notification, he heard a male animatronic voice come out of the speakers. 

"Turn right at the next intersection." The voice spoke, listening to the voice, he turned right. Relaxing more into the seat, Michael looked carefully at the road. The way the yellow lines seemed more towards one side of the road than they should be. The way the white lines limited your driving space. Before he knew it, he'd arrived at the spot he was going to get his get away vehicle. Walking to the Rooster Teeth vehicle garage that was about 200 thousand times bigger than you'd except, he parked his car around back and walked into the back door. Looking sternly at the 1,000 plus vehicles in the garage, he picked a simple, black Suzuki Marauder. It's body painted and curved to perfection. Looking at the key display, he placed his keys on the hook that had held the keys to the Suzuki.

Michael strolled over the the Suzuki, turned the keys and slowly drove out of the garage. Turning on his headset, he connected to Ashley and asked for directions to where the heist would be held. He listened to Ashley's every word and within 5 minutes, he was at Madison, a high class clothes store in Los Angeles. Meeting up with Jeremy, Michael grabbed his mask and put it on. Trevor walked over and smiled through his mask at Michael and Jeremy. The three walked into the store through the back door, which was already unlocked thanks to Lindsay. The three listened to Ashley as she pointed out exactly where every camera was. Putting gloves on, the three began to climb up to the camera's and break each one off the wall individually. They put all the cameras that were in the store in a garbage bag that they'd dispose of later. Walking into the volt room, Michael looked at the money volt that had a seemingly easy lock. Tapping into Lindsay's feed, he asked for the code. Nodding as she guided him through the code, the volt door creaked open. Jeremy walked over with a big fabric bag. Stuffing money in by the handfuls, Michael estimated that there was about $10,000 in the volt. After putting about $5,000 in the bag, he looked for a piece of paper that listed the amount of money left after everyday. Once he found it, he studied the writing. Crossing out where the note said, "$10,000" he wrote, "$5,000." 

After looking at the notes a little longer, he chalked up that $5,000 would be a reasonable leave off based on the companies previous amounts. Micheal nodded and put the paper back in its place and closed and locked the volt. Looking at Jeremy, the three moved towards the back entrance and opened the door. Michael loaded his escape vehicle into the back of the black truck Trevor used to get the the store, saying he'd bring it back later. The three took off and went to meet the rest of the divisions at the garage, which was also their base.


	3. Eighteen Plus One...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another brief run down of what Achievement Hunter does after a job.

Stepping out of the truck, Michael took of his mask. The mask was simple, it covered his mouth, neck, and right eye. It was very similar to the mask that Kaneki wore from Tokyo Ghoul, which was also why Michael liked it so much. He had always been a huge fan of anime and his favorite was Tokyo Ghoul. 

Michael traced the outline of the mask as he walked into the Rooster Teeth clubhouse that he had received the bike from. Walking into the break room, Michael spots what seems to be a new female butler/ maid that had recently been hired and on her first day of work. She walked up to him with a nervous glint in her eyes. 

"Um... excuse me? I'm new and I don't know which floors are which. Do you think you can help me?" The girl looked at the ground as she scuffed her foot against it. Michael took a deep breathe and began to explain.   
"My name is Michael. I'm part of the Achievement Hunter crew. Our floor is the 21st floor. There is a total of 45 stories to the clubhouse. There is 25 floors above ground and 20 below ground. The 20 below ground are all get away vehicles that we've collected over the years. Each floor fits 30 cars, a total of 600 vehicles. Floors 1-10 all contain body armor sets with a total of around 500 and 200 spares. The next 10 contain weapons such as guns, knives, explosives, etc." he paused to take a deep breathe and let it out. 

"The final 5 floors are the crew areas. Each floor has a team assigned as follow:   
Floor 21: Achievement Hunter  
Floor 22: Funhaus  
Floor 23: ScrewAttack!  
Floor 24: game Attack  
Floor: 25: The Know  
There is an elevator that connects to each floor and another building not too far away that is the science lab that the Diversion Divisions use to experiment. DO NOT go there without permission. Now that all of the boring talks done, I'll give you my number in case you need anything else." Michael breathed a few times to let much needed air into his lungs. Smiling, he wrote his name and phone number on a small piece of paper and gave it to the girl. 

"What's your name?" He said as he went to grab a drink from the fridge. Turning around, he looked at the girl. She seemed around her teens to twenties. Her hair was a light auburn with sharp, light blue eyes. Her cheek bones were slightly prominent, fair skin that looked smooth to the touch. The girl blushed and looked down again.

"Right. Sorry. I'm Amber. Amber Rose." She smiled. "I'll be off. Thank you for helping me." She said as she bowed slightly and walked out of the door. Michael leaned against the counter and sighed heavily. Walking out, he decided to stop by the office and see how Jeremy was making out with counting and dispersing the money they'd gotten. It was only 11:30 am and Michael had already done today's job. Granted, with the help of a few others. Walking towards the door, he heard Geoff in the conference room talking to someone. Michael put his ear to the door and listened.

"Yeah. I know. You said he's the greatest member you've ever had more times than I can count on my fingers and toes." Geoff laughed. "He'll be getting here soon, won't he? Tomorrow morning? Alright. I'll be at the airport first thing. Yep. Thank you. Alright. Bye." Michael heard Geoff sigh as he began walking towards the "Cash Room" which was where they stored the money until they had enough to disperse it. Everyone was paid once a week with a pay of $2,000. No one else knew how other crew pay schedules were and no one ever asked. As a whole, Rooster Teeth members were paid in there subunits. 

Michael walked in the open door to the room and yelled loudly.

"JEREMY!!!! I WANT TO GO HOME SO IM GOING HOME AFTER I SEE HOW YOU'RE MAKING OUT!" A loud grunt echoed through the almost empty room. Laughing, Michael strutted towards Jeremy's desk and looked over the man leaning over his desk, half asleep. His arms were under his head, eyes closed, purple and orange hair puffing out in every direction. 

"The deed is done. We have enough for everyone to get paid tomorrow and enough to be left over." Jeremy mumbled, slowly falling asleep. Michael nodded, even if Jeremy couldn't see it. He quietly walked out and closed the door. Taking out his phone, he checked the time, an hour had gone by. The brunette yawned as he walked into the elevator and pressed 1 on the keypad and the doors closed. The elevator dinged and Michael walked out of the doors and to his car. Opening his door and sliding in, he turned the key and pulled out. 

The phone call he heard Geoff make popped into his head. He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. What could Geoff mean by, "He'll be getting here soon, won't he?" Who the hell is this "he"? Why wasn't Michael told before about him? He's Geoff's right hand man! He should know when they're getting a new member! Michael sighed and rubbed his temples. Why would they be recruiting someone? They already have 18 members! Michael made a "tsk" sound as he loosened his grip on the steering wheel and the blood went back into his fingers. 

Michael pulled into his drive way and shut the car off. He walked into his house and into the bathroom, stripping his sweaty clothes off and throwing them in the hamper. Stepping into the shower he turned on the water and let the water wash away all his emotions. 

Maybe getting a new member wouldn't be so bad. 

*Chapters are going to start getting longer


End file.
